wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ebony
THIS IS MY OC EBONY!!! please do not edit without permission!! If you edit this I will be dangerous!!! Also thank you for the art to seashell the seawing-nightwing and Petaltail the rainwing-silkwing. Also If you want to include her in a fanfic tell me the plot and what your plan is for her character because she is my baby and no using without permission! Ebony Ebony is a disabled Female nightwing who has electric scales caused from getting struck by lightning. She loves dobsonfly and is currently a student at Prison Academy on Prism Island. She suffers from Aquaphobia and Phoboaquaphobia. she was briefly mind controlled by TAT. She is the Current owner of SI. Appearance Obsidian colored scales with white underscales, she has ebony accents on her underbelly and horns, white horns and spines, Her scales have a emerald green and Orchid violet sheen to them, She has Aqua eyes that are discribed as large or like Turquoise gems in her dark face When she is taken over by TAT they are eery looking, she has white freckles on her cheeks discribed to be like tiny moons on her face. Her wing membranes are emerald/orchid "like a stormy sky". She has several scars that are healing and a tear across her left wing. she has a thin wiry fraim and wears moonstone jewelery and a skyfire necklace from her dead mother. Her freckles on her right side are singed and her spines near her wings are also singed. When she was controlled her voice was soft and creepy like a woodwind instrument. Normally her voice is kinda rough but audibly feminine. She wears broken shackles from her time in the prison cells. She also wears a pouch with sleeping darts and a smaller pouch with SI Personallity She is loyal to her friends. When she is a good mood she can be friendly and understanding but she has had a lot of trauma causing her to sometimes yell at her friends and get easily annoyed. She used to be happier when she was a dragonet but she is happy when on the topic of Dobsonfly because she loves him. She is also aquaphobic which gets kinda extreme when she thinks about her electric scales in water. She also is scared to let dragons see her be aquaphobic. She sometimes is brave and daring but when she gets hurt she will make sacrifices and stop caring what happens to her Relationships Dobsonfly Ebony loves dobsonfly and often thinks about him. Whenever she does something she wonders if he would still love her after she did it. Also in a possible future she has two daughters with him. When they first met ebony nicknamed him dobsonfly and teased him but when he said he missed her a week later she began developing feelings for him until he admitted it and she told him it was mutual. currently they are shipped together Adobe Adobe and ebony are friends but when ebony is in a bad mood she doesn't listen to him and can be kinda a jerk but adobe continues to tell her all her negative thoughts aren't true. When she isn't being kinda a jerk to him she cares about him very much. She used The Item to try to save him from the TAT. She talked to him and convinced him how important his friends were even though he was under the TATS controll. Snowfall She is kinda neutrel with snowfall. Not being exactly rude but worrying more about Dartfrog, adobe and Dobsonfly than snowfall. Snowfall gave her skyfire to shield ebony's thoughts so they are now at a neutrel-positive relationship. Icicle Ebony fought her when she was mindcontrolled. Icicle found the savior item and ebony was returned to her right mind Muck Ebony dislikes muck because he hurt her and Dobsonfly. Muck Also teases Ebony because she and dobsonfly like each other Dartfrog Ebony and dartfrog are friends but ebony often blames herself whenever dartfrog gets hurt. They share a cave at Prison Academy. Anixphra Ebony loves her future daughter. Anixphra takes after her mother alot appearance wise and personallity wise although as an adult ebony does not really approve of how anixphra spends her time Bristletail Ebony loves her other future daughter altough Bristletail likes her father a bit more than ebony Sunburst(Prison Academy) She spied on sunburst but didn't quite trust him and later met him when in controll of the othermind Quotes Prison Academy "Uh... Maybe? I have...uh... Dangerous! yes so dangerous Electric scales!! yeah and...uh did I say they were dangerous?" -To Adobe about her scales "I declare this Ebony island! Belonging to Queen Ebony of the escaped-prison-academy-studentsWings!!!" -To Snowfall when she was light headed Ebony suddenly felt her mind being torn apart. I love the academy. I am loyal to the academy. ''suddenly was shredded into nothingness as her mind went back to normal. ''I love dobsonfly. I am Ebony. I hate Muck and That thing. ''"what...happened?" she asked the small icewing above her. -being freed from the animus thingy Ebony felt a strange sensation in her scales and tried to fight it but failed. She smiled at adobe "Hi. Isn't the academy wonderful?" she turned to muck and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him "I love you muck. Always so kind to me." - TAT Taking over ebony "I was trying to free you." mumbled ebony, "I didn't like being in TAT and I wanted to save you. I'm Ebony. And I will always be loyal to my friends." "You were happy before it... Adobe you fell in love and tried to escape with me and your friends! and you enjoyed all of that. You sacrificed yourself to be part of TAT first for us!" -to adobe Fan-fics ''None yet. Fanfictions are not on Fandom Yet. Backstory When ebony was 9 months old her father moved away because he hated the family. Years later when ebony turned 2 her mother was murdered by nightwing assassins. her sister became traumatized and distant causing ebony to get really close to her brother, cleverclaws. Ebony and her siblings were taken care of by their uncle Courage for 3 years until her brother was dragonnapped and her sister snapped and became an assassin plotting to kill princess anemone with two other seawings and other plots. Ebony sometimes lived with her sister and sometimes alone for 2 years until void finally got her into prism academy and ebony was captured Other things to know about her * she wasn't named after her own scale color but her father, shadow's scale color. * when she hatched her uncle thought that the color of her wings foreshadowed her getting struck by lightning * She has the worst luck ever and is always getting hurt (why?) Gallery You do not need permission to add art of Ebony. Please just add it here next to the beautiful art done by my friends: Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters